Phantom Prey
by HeartbrokenAngel212
Summary: AU- Lawyer!Sam is sent to a small town on a job (which he is not looking forward to) where he has to settle the affairs of a woman who has recently passed. However soon after he arrives his car mysteriously breaks down, making need for a mechanic, which is how he meets Dean, and maybe this job wont be so bad after all. -Not-related- with Woman in Black references-


**Chapter 1- Prologue-**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Supernatural nor The Woman in Black..sadly**

**_Summary:_ lawyer! Sam comes to a small town to settle the affairs of a woman that has recently passed. However soon after he arrives something sabotages his car making a need for a mechanic which is where he meets Dean, maybe this job wont turn out so bad after all. -references to The Woman in Black- Non-related AU- Sam Wesson and Dean Smith (eventually)**

**Not beta'd so please don't judge to harsh (however please tell me if there's an errors and or phrases to fix)**

* * *

"But do you really have to?"

"You know I do Jess, I've already told you my boss asked for me personally and if I'm to expect any kind of promotion in the future I'm going to have to do things like this sometimes, Sam sighed."

"But can't he just send one of his lackeys, Jess protested "You didn't take four years of law school for this", now her tone sounded slightly aggravated. "Look, I've told you, ok, I'm going it should only be a couple of days, don't worry."

Sam looked up from packing his bag to Jess, who was currently pouting in the doorway. "Fine", she huffed, "Leave me here all alone, not like I care or anything"

Sam sighed. At first getting together with Jess was great they had gotten an apartment, and for a while everything was perfect. He even had thought that maybe she was the one.

But lately it seemed things weren't clicking as they once were, he didn't honestly know where they when wrong. It wasn't even that they argued all the time either it just seemed...bland, plain, like the spark they once treasured just died somewhere along the way.

And in response they had both slowly drifted away from one another until now it seemed like they weren't together at all. Their physical relationship was suffering as well, he can't remember the last time that they even so much as cuddled on the couch while watching a show. Sam found himself spending more and more time at the office, which he defended by saying how close he was to that promotion…but really he sometimes wonders if he's just avoiding the awkwardness of coming home to someone who he feels as if he doesn't even know anymore.

Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she was sneaking off on his overtimes at work. He entertained the idea of just breaking up completely and moving out, but it was hard enough already to try and stay afloat under all the bills and that was with their shared income. Perhaps that's another reason he wants this promotion so badly, it'd bring a definite up in his pay grad maybe even enough to start looking at moving out on his own.

Sam sighed, well nothing to do about it now, he glanced back at the letter from his boss again. It told him that apparently some elderly woman, who his boss knew, had passed away recently, leaving this big estate type house and no known living relatives to deal with it, so he was being sent to see about some of the papers left inside and finalized the details. His boss mentioned that she was known for being a shut-in so he would probably find some important paperwork within the house itself.

He rolled his eyes, great so that probably meant she was some kind of packrat that horded everything and he would have a long weekend of nothing but sorting through rubbish and junk to try and find whatever "important documents" that his boss was so sure was inside…fun. Sam stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, he might as well get going, from the look at the directions his boss sent he had a long drive ahead of him.

* * *

**So here's the intro, sorry if this is a little short but for a prologue I thought it summed up ok. Well, I have several ideas on where to go from here but nothing set yet. However, I do plan to make this a slow build where you get to see the characters develop throughout the storyline. But as stated previously I don't have a beta and haven't written that many stories so please tell me if there's a mistake or something that would sound/flow better differently.**

**So anyways, hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it (or even if you didn't) please leave a review :) thanks.**


End file.
